Ix
:"Ｉ ＡＭ ＮＯＴ Ａ ＧＵＡＲＤＩＡＮ ＡＮＧＥＬ． ＳＯＭＥＴＩＭＥＳ ＧＯＯＤ ＰＥＯＰＬＥ ＨＡＶＥ ＴＯ ＤＩＥ． ＯＮＥ ＤＡＹ ＹＯＵ ＷＩＬＬ ＵＮＤＥＲＳＴＡＮＤ．" ''- Ix, on their duties. Ix (pron. ''Icks, as in Six) is a high-ranking and incredibly powerful angel. They are known to have met Tobias Wingmercy (aka Ravenmask) and generally roams the Earth, surveying its populace and occasionally acting as an omen or hand of judgement in disastrous situations. Character Appearance Due to their massive power, Ix cannot maintain a convincing human form for an extended period of time, like other angels. For this reason, they usually appear wearing a mask and long cloak. They appear to float. Shedding this disguise, their full angelic form is a mess of massive golden rings, white wings, dark tentacles, bear paws and crab pincers. They can manifest these limbs at will, meaning that their body can grow in size almost indefinitely. Few have seen under Ix's mask, but it varies from person to person - these reports usually note abnormal numbers or placements of eyes and mouths, and weak-willed witnesses have reported fainting upon seeing it. Personality Ix has seemingly lost their sense of personality and identity over their lifespan. They are somewhat curious of humanity and its behaviour, but generally is apathetic and objective. They do sometimes feel sorrow at injustice, but in general is emotionless, never taking either pride, joy or guilt in their duties. Skills and Abilities Ix is one of the most powerful angels. They are immortal and semi-invulnerable, and have the wisdom that this brings. They are also one of the few angels that possesses a 'polychord', or a variety of chords, unlike many other angels, that can only do one thing. Things that Ix's various chords can do include: * Make people pass out * Cause spontaneous combustion * Break glass * Inflict nausea/throwing up * Cause devices to malfunction * Cause organic beings to explode Ix also has various other abilities: * Teleportation (Or 'telereplacement' - they can teleport, but only to where somebody else is standing, swapping places with them) * Telekinesis * Past/future vision * Flight/hovering * Limitless growth (aforementioned) * Self-healing * Earth-splitting * Photographic memory History It is unknown when Ix was born or created, but they've been around for a while - even to the point of having known the playwright Tobias Wingmercy. They highly respected Wingmercy, sometimes even offering him cryptic advice, and one of the only emotions Ix remembers ever feeling is a deep, faint, sadness when Wingmercy was killed. Ix still roams the Earth, surveying humans. They occasionally forewarn of disasters, and are considered a patron angel of the Emberizine Guard, who frequently use Ix's warnings to their advantage (it is also rumoured that one of Ix's earth-splitting chords created the canyon that the Guard uses as a base). Ix is also considered somewhat of a 'hand of judgement', interfering with events as their duty allows and delivering swift, impartial 'justice' - this sometimes leads to deaths of both the innocent and the guilty. Largely, Ix stays out of human affairs, only meddling when their duty calls for it. Trivia * Ix is one of the angels hunting down rogue cupid Caradel, and is the only one that Caradel actually ''fears, ''due to Ix's sheer power and merciless judgement. * It is possible that Ix has some connection to Grisha Alkaev's angelic Seraph Suit, as their blue and gold cloak has a similar colour scheme. Category:Angels Category:Nonbinary Characters